Onryou - "Vengeful Ghost"
by Akiame
Summary: The sequel to Futame Kinen - the person responsible for the beginning incident in Futame Kinen returns when the group is vulnerable to try again (and reveals himself this time). Spoilers for Episode 33, Chichiri's past, and who knows what else...


"Onryou"  
"Vengeful Ghost"  
  
  
  
Oh, gee. Is it horribly obvious who's responsible for the flashbacks?  
  
  
  
The following is not exactly a SEQUEL to Futame Kinen, at least not in the usual sense. It's more of an epilogue that exists within and yet separately from the original story, perhaps an EIGHTH chapter, if you will (being that there's an unmentioned time lapse between it and chapter six). The plot seems a little too incomplete and rushed, so I think it serves better as an eighth chapter than a sequel.  
  
I'm not sure what I expected when I began, but this is what occurred. I'm sorry if it doesn't stand up to expectations. It DOES explain the memories. But it's not the ONLY explanation possible, nor was it my original plan at all...and the asterisks are back, gomen nasai! Things inside (*)s are thoughts/flashbacks...  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I'm completely unsure of the quality of this work...  
  
Sorry about the long note, and sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy lately.  
  
The Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Oh, and one last thing (gomen!)...This is episode 34-ish.  
  
  
  
The cold, snow-cloaked landscape stretched out for miles to all sides, dotted only with the occasional yurt or barren shrub. The sun had just begun to crest the distant horizon, brilliant gold diffusing across the scattered wisps of clouds draping the vivid azure sky.  
  
Chichiri sat silently, balanced easily on a bough high off the ground. The familiar ache in his chest grew every moment, threatening to engulf him completely.  
  
* You've lost another friend, * a voice remarked in his head, * and once again it's YOUR fault, Houjun Ri. Where was the oldest sei when his brother star fell? *  
  
Chichiri sat up, scanning with his mind and eye for the speaker.  
  
* You'll never find me. You made sure of that. *  
  
"Ne, Chichiri. Time to go," Tasuki called softly, his usual exuberance washed away by recent tears.  
  
"Tasuki, did..." Chichiri began, his tone also hushed, hesitant.  
  
"Could we...not talk right now?" Tasuki asked, refusing to even meet Chichiri's eye.  
  
Chichiri nodded slowly, and followed silently behind Tasuki back to camp, every so often casting worried glances behind him for pursuit, for the owner of the earlier voice. He eventually gave up locating the person, and managed after some time that evening to sleep.  
  
With sleep...came dreams.  
  
***  
  
"Chichiri, please stop...you know I can't swim..." Tasuki pleaded, glancing over his shoulder at the pond behind him as Chichiri continued to advance, knife held ready.  
  
"No!" Chichiri snapped, swinging the knife forward viciously, his mask slipping from his face. Tasuki darted back, dodging the strike but nearly losing his balance on the soft banks of the pond. He could no longer back up; the water got suddenly deeper a step or so back, promising death for the bandit as surely as Chichiri's knife.  
  
Tasuki glanced back behind him, at the water, and then back to Chichiri. The monk's face was wet with tears, and his single eye was filled with the warm salt water, as well as incredible rage and desire for retribution.  
  
"Chichiri..." Tasuki said regretfully. The monk raised the knife above his head for the final blow, but instead of trying to dodge Chichiri's strike, Tasuki came forward to grab Chichiri's wrist...  
  
Not quite fast enough.  
  
The knife struck home, plunging deep into Tasuki's stomach. The younger seishi blinked, standing very still for a moment before falling heavily against his friend, unable to control his body enough to remain on his feet.  
  
***  
  
Chichiri woke with a cry, though one soft enough he disturbed no one. He quickly rose and went to check on Tasuki, making sure that the dream was wrong, that no one had been hurt that day.  
  
* Why does that disturb you so much, Houjun? It's what you WANTED, isn't it? You wanted to kill him... * the mental voice from the day before stated quietly.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt Tasuki..."  
  
* Then why did you attack him? *  
  
"I...I don't know..." Chichiri responded, barely able to speak.  
  
* I think you do. You killed before and you wanted to kill again. *  
  
"I would never want to hurt him!" Chichiri shouted, standing, glancing around for the speaker. The voice sounded familiar, but it seemed almost to echo off the walls of his mind, giving it a surreal quality and defying identification.  
  
* Is it the POWER that you like, Houjun? I never could figure you out. Do you like holding someone else's life in your hands, having supreme power over life and death? Is it because your own life was so chaotic? *  
  
Chichiri could find no reply, could not even find his voice. When he finally managed words, they were delivered falteringly, his voice hoarse.  
  
"He...he's my friend, I'd..."  
  
* You did it before, Houjun. You killed a friend. You killed ME, damn you...so is Tasuki more to you than I was? *  
  
"H...Hikou?"  
  
* So sweet of you to recognize me, Houjun. It's been so long. Tell me, how are you? No, wait - I already know. Bloodthirsty again. But please, let me help! *  
  
Chichiri found himself moving, without wanting to, towards the horses. He rummaged through a saddlebag and found a slender blade. Unwillingly, Chichiri ran his fingers along it, just light enough not to draw blood.  
  
* Look at them, sleeping so peacefully, completely trusting and unaware. But it wouldn't be any fun to slaughter them like so many sheep, would it? *  
  
"What...?"  
  
* WAKE UP!!! * Hikou screamed, and Chichiri found himself echoing the command aloud.  
  
The others stirred slowly, lethargic with the grief Nuriko's recent death had caused.  
  
* It's this one's blood you wanted, right? * Hikou asked, moving towards Tasuki. Mitsukake quickly moved in front of Chiriko, and Tamahome drew Miaka to him.  
  
Hikou twisted Chichiri's lips into a sadistic smile.  
  
*But why stop with him? They're ALL conveniently here, conveniently helpless. You've got SUCH power now, Houjun! *  
  
Hikou raised Chichiri's hand, and Tasuki froze in place.  
  
* He can still speak, as I understand it. Why don't you make him beseech your mercy, Houjun? You seemed to like me imploring you to stop. *  
  
Hikou made Chichiri cast a glance at the four behind him.  
  
* Imagine how the child will cry. And the girl! Even the healer will be fun to toy with, won't he, Houjun? *  
  
Hikou released Tasuki and then thrust Chichiri's hand forward, summoning a cruel laugh from his former friend's vocal chords when the tip caught cloth and flesh as the redhead dodged.  
  
* No rivers this time, Houjun. No rivers and no escape. This time you're going to kill directly, gods damn you! *  
  
Hikou suddenly froze Chichiri's feet, turning the knife's point towards the monk's heart.  
  
* And after I kill THEM, YOU die. *  
  
Regaining some control over himself, Chichiri attempted to reason with Hikou.  
  
* Just kill me, Hikou. Kill me and get your revenge. But don't hurt them. None of them did anything to you. *  
  
* Oh, aren't you valiant? But Houjun, 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend'. On the same coin, the friend of your enemy is your enemy, ne? *  
  
Hikou turned Chichiri from Tasuki to advance on Mitsukake, the healer still shielding Chiriko.  
  
* This is so touching. I may have to vomit. *  
  
Chichiri's arm feinted at Mitsukake, his blade coming inches from the taller man's face, but the healer didn't move. Behind him, Chiriko inhaled sharply, fearing for his friend and guardian.  
  
* A lot of good he'll do the little one dead, but oh well. You can't be brave AND intelligent, I suppose. *  
  
Hikou brought Chichiri's arm forward again, towards Mitsukake's chest, but through force of will Chichiri managed to stop him. The knife broke skin, but not fatally.  
  
* Stop this. *  
  
* Fine, I'll leave these two alone...for now. *  
  
Hikou spun Chichiri around just as Tasuki came within range, the bandit hoping to pin Chichiri's arms and neutralize him until they could figure out what to do. The ghost melded with Chichiri more completely. With Hikou's raw power not even Tasuki could escape, and Hikou/Chichiri struck the knife's hilt, hard, against the base of Tasuki's skull, fazing him but not rendering him unconscious.  
  
* What more do you want? Even death was denied me that day, Hikou - and I would have welcomed it. I still do. So don't kill these people. They don't deserve to die. *  
  
* So, you think you've suffered enough? Fine, then. If you've suffered enough... *  
  
Hikou grabbed a handful of Tasuki's hair, pulling the bandit's head back.  
  
* Don't worry, Houjun. It won't damage him too much. He'll still be pretty. *  
  
Hikou brought Chichiri's hand slowly towards Tasuki's face, knifepoint leading, and began to trace a thin line over the bandit's forehead.  
  
* Do you want me to give him that ridiculous mask of yours when I'm through? * Hikou inquired, drawing the line closer to Tasuki's left eye.  
  
Chichiri fought Hikou's control desperately.  
  
* Stop it, Hikou! * he shouted mentally, * What would Kouran think? *  
  
Hikou brought Chichiri's arm back, then thrust forward in a vicious cut, slicing open Tasuki's arm.  
  
* That's hitting pretty far below the belt, Houjun. I should make you pay for that. *  
  
The sentiment sounded strangely familiar, and suddenly Chichiri remembered something Yui had said, talking to herself about Miaka, something Taiitsu-kun had deemed noteworthy enough to show him in her mirror.  
  
* "She betrayed me, left me to die all alone in this foreign world...and I'm going to make her pay for that!" *  
  
Chichiri's eyes would have widened, if he'd had two eyes and control over his body. His words to Miaka, days that seemed like years before, sprang to mind.  
  
* "Deep in her heart, Yui does still love you, no da. That's why she has to work so hard to hate you." *  
  
An opening presented itself. Chichiri focused all his strength into moving his hands, turning the knife towards himself again.  
  
* Houjun, what are you doing? *  
  
* Stopping you from hurting my friends. *  
  
* STOP! * Hikou cried, his voice panicked rather than angry, confirming Chichiri's suspicions.  
  
* I'm sorry, Hikou. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry you have to settle for only this revenge...but I can't allow you to harm them. *  
  
* No, stop! Don't! * Hikou screamed, grappling with Chichiri for control. Years of training and discipline coupled with Hikou's weakness through distress kept Chichiri from losing, however.  
  
* Houjun, please! *  
  
* Why should I let you take innocent lives? *  
  
* I...I won't...I'll leave them alone...just stop... *  
  
* Let go. *  
  
Hikou hesitated for only an instant before fleeing Chichiri's form.  
  
Chichiri released Tasuki, wincing, ready for his friend to attack him.  
  
Tasuki embraced him, stealing a moment's breath. Chichiri wholeheartedly returned the affection, relieved, tears rimming his eye.  
  
From over Tasuki's fiery mane, he could see Hikou's shade, visible, he knew, only to him. His friend's tears came freely, tracing lines down his translucent cheeks. Chichiri pulled back from Tasuki, walking towards the specter.  
  
* I'm sorry, Houjun. *  
  
A single tear gained solidity and fell from Hikou's left eye through his face to make a small depression in the snow. Chichiri moved forward, opened his mouth to speak, but Hikou just shook his head and vanished.  
  
Though Hikou's form had become invisible, Chichiri briefly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
* I'll always love you, Houjun. Live well. I'll be watching, *  



End file.
